


i'll do anything for you

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ACTUAL SIBLINGS, Gen, Hale Family Feelings, Siblings, wow look at all these s3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Cora, she was seventeen years old, and she had his mother’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll do anything for you

From the minute Derek had, literally, punched through the wall—half out of necessity and half out of spite—he’d known it was going to be a long day. But there was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for what—for who—was in that vault. 

 

It’d been the first time Derek had seen his sister since she was eleven years old. And there was something inside of him that was burnt up, that died with the fire and all of his family, that sparked back to life when he recognized her features—his mother’s eyes, chubby cheeks that she’d grown into. Derek had driven her to school the morning before the fire, and she’d rolled her eyes at him when he pulled up to the front door of the school and then shot off to go meet— 

It didn’t matter, now. Kate was dead, and Cora? Cora was not. 

When she fought at him, he took every blow, caught her wrists, _defended himself._ It was like being a kid again, when his mother would get tired of the three of them underfoot and throw them out to wrestle in the backyard until everyone was too exhausted to drive his mother any crazier. Cora was always weaker than him, younger, but Laura could beat them both into the ground with a hand behind her back, cackling when she’d pull Derek’s shirt over his eyes while Cora jumped at his legs. But every time she went down, when Derek could shake her off and jump on her again, his baby sister was tenacious and quick and just kept coming. This, where it wasn’t a game, wasn’t any different, and Derek could recall lessons on fighting where she’d swipe at him and he’d catch her wrists and tell her to not attack so directly, it’d get her killed—the entire thing was surreal, and then, she was gone, giving him no time to process, just left with an ache in his head and a pounding where his heart used to be. 

It took an entire day to chase her down again, while she was rabid and gone from his life in a flash, so quick it might have been a dream, but Derek was hellbent on not letting her go again. And when Cora howled at him, when she told him to let her go, he didn’t—he caught the younger wolf against his chest and held her there, so tight, until she stopped fighting and her arms came up around his shoulders, and suddenly, this tough as nails, vaguely rabid wolf was the Hale family’s little princess again, shaking like a leaf in Derek’s arms and hitting her fists against his chest. _They’re gone, and it’s your fault, they’re gone, they’re gone, they’re gone._

 

The guilt was settled like a mantle, his own personal world to hold up, but today it didn’t matter—today it was washed away by the fact that he carried his baby sister home in his arms while she healed, and she tucked her face in his neck and whispered, you’re all I have left, Der. 

 

For the first time since Peter, since he’d gained the powers and the strength that came with it, he tucked Cora into his bed, and felt a pull, an attachment, so strong it reminded him that maybe, whatever heart Kate Argent had burnt out of him was still thudding along—that maybe he couldn’t go rushing headlong into death nowadays, because he had something to live for. Her name was Cora, she was seventeen years old, and she had his mother’s eyes.


End file.
